After Hours
by Anarchous Drake
Summary: Every day Iruka waits after hours to make sure all the mission reports are turned in on time. But this night he'll get more than he ever expected. KakaIru MM
1. After Hours

After Hours

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, sap, and dare I say... sex?

Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not that anyone cares. Nobody reads these anyways.

Notes: After the duties of being a shinobi come the weights of hidden emotions and bridled lusts.

Uncensored Version : http:adultfan. that Iruka sat at the mission desk without any students to keep in line or Sandaime to talk to were dull, almost painfully so. His eyes drooped wearily as he drummed a still sharp pencil against the wood of the desk, his gaze distant, as if focusing on something beyond the walls of the room he was currently in. Actually, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Daydreaming some people would call it, but in all actuality, it was just boredom settling in.

Iruka was the only one who ever stayed after like this, and many of his coworkers wondered why he put up with it. When asked, the Chuunin would merely smile and tell them that he didn't have anything better to do anyways. A lie. A flat out lie. Right now he could be eating ramen with Naruto, or sleeping, or even training but no. Here he was. Waiting.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he once again glanced at the doorway, wondering if the man he was waiting for would ever come. It had been nearly two hours. Almost a new record. The teacher was rarely this late, and when he was he usually had at least a decent excuse. This was his life. He wasn't coming to teach Iruka's former students.

"Yo." Iruka nearly yelped in surprise, his back straightening in surprise before his head whipped around to look behind him.

There he was. Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin of Konoha. The Chuunin hadn't even heard a whisp of wind that would signify that the Jounin had used a teleportation jutsu. He scowled at the other man, vaguely irritated at the whole situation.

"You're late." the younger man retorted, 'hmph'-ing and turning back around to sort through some papers which really didn't need sorting through.

"Hmm. Am I" The silver haired man scratched the back of his head, making Iruka's left eye twitch in irritation.

"Yes. Two hours late."

"Ah."

Iruka was about to turn around and snap at the other man for his nonchalance at the whole situation before a mission report appeared before his eyes. Blinking, he took it, flipping through the pages and scanning the contents before noddding and putting it in the pile with the rest that the Hokage needed to look through. Feeling a little better that Kakashi had finished his mission report correctly this time, he gestured towards the door.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. You can go home now." He put on the best cheerful face he could for the jounin, showing he really appreciated the hard work.

"Aa... But I'd rather stay here and help you close down." Kakashi was now seated in front of the mission desk, the single visible eye focused on him.

Feeling a familiar warmth creep into his cheeks, Iruka coughed and glanced aside after staring, startled, at the other man for a few moments. The copy nin never wanted to stay after and do anything in the way of helping him. In fact, he didn't even really attempt to even totally fill out mission reports. Was he sick or something?

"Kakashi-san... I'd... Aprreciate it, thank you." the Chuunin responded, smiling warmly.

In response Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a smile and he was on his feet faster than the other teacher thought possible. Sighing, Iruka stood and stretched, noting that Kakashi was already moving to close and lock the front door, showing that maybe even the jounin had to spend some time at the horrid desk. Smiling to himself, the younger man turned his back, organizing various files.

The task was completed sooner than he anticipated and he went to work on the next desk. However, he paused, blinking in surprise. It was clean. Lifting his head, Iruka looked down the line of desks. They were all clean.

Baffled, he paused, blinking at the row of desks in mild dismay. But... They hadn't been that way before... He bit his lip before turning and gasping in surprise, noting that Kakashi was only a breath away from him. How had he...?

"K-kakashi-sensei" Iruka stammered, his eyes widening slightly.

"All clean." Was the masked man's only response, a subtle smile showing in the softening in his single visible eye.

"I.. See that... Thank you, Kakashi-san."

The smile didn't fade from the other man's features, in fact, it seemed only to brighten. Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Iruka glanced aside, feeling tension grow in the air as the silence drug on. The other man's aura was brushing his own, and it was causing him to fidget nervously under his obvious stare. What was wrong with him today?

"I... um... Should go home..." The Chuunin's voice was low, almost husky in the empty mission room. Kakashi merely chuckled.

"So soon, Iruka-sensei" The mirth was obvious in the other man's voice and it made Iruka's temper flare.

"Yes. I'm tired. I want to go home."

The jounin didn't seemed to be ruffled in the slightest by the other man's temper. His grin didn't fade either as a hand, lightning quick and firm cupped the teacher's jaw, one calloused thumb caressing the skin right below Iruka's bottom lip. At the contact the Chuunin gasped and froze, his eyes wide and his jaw slackening slightly with surprise. What did Kakashi think he was doing?

"N-nani..." He managed to stutter out, bracing both hands on the desk behind him, subtly moving backwards.

Not subtly enough. "Iruka-san... Such wonderful eyes." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, leaning forward as the other man pulled back, keeping in close proximity.

"W-what... Do you want" Iruka murmured, looking very much like a deer in headlights. If the other man was trying to intimidate him, it was deffinately working.

His only answer was the crinkling of the edges of the other man's eyes before a sly hand slipped under his deep blue shirt, touching scarred flesh over firm muscle. Iruka then knew exactly what Kakashi wanted and practically squeaked in embrassed alarm. He attempted to scramble backwards, but instead slipped in his confusion and uncertainty, landing sprawled over the desk. A deep blush accented his tanned cheeks as he watched Kakashi approach, like a sleak panther cornering its prey.

"Why m-me..." He managed, warily watching the other man's approach. "You barely know me."

"Do I" A slender brow arched in inquiry at this. "You must not remember how often we talk once we're alone."

Iruka bit his lip at that. They did talk a lot when nobody else around, it just took the other man pointing it out for him to realise it. Maybe that's why he'd become so dedicated when waiting for the other man. Perhaps he hadn't even realised till now...

"That doesn't mean we should... and here! I-I can't...Why now..." the chuunin bit his lip. It was all so sudden...

"..." Kakashi's gaze went suddenly solemn and cold at his question and Iruka felt his chest tighten slightly at the look. So much pain... "I need... To feel human again."

Iruka inhaled sharply at the other man's confession, letting him know just how wounded Kakashi probably was. He'd never seen the jounin with anyone for very long, not even friends, or what you could call friends. Did the other man really feel so alone that he'd cling to a mere Chuunin? A low level Shinobi with nothing to offer but his heart, body and bed? It was obsurd and yet...

Biting his lip, he hesitantly lifted a hand, pushing up the other man's Hitai-ate to reveal the red sharingan eye beneath, along with the angry scar running over said eye. Never before had he seen so much of this man's face. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he wanted to see more. Wanted to give to other man something more for some unknown reason. Right then, he didn't think he cared. He'd concede tonight. Merely because he'd done it for so many others before, but wether or not there was more would have to be heavily thought upon.

Almost mindlessly, his fingers slid lower, hooking in the dark fabric of the copy nin's mask and slowly sliding it down. His eyes hooded slightly as he took in the chiseled features. So masculine and yet... There was and angle there that made him look nothing but utterly attractive. Thus he couldn't help the sharp inhale he took before he licked his lips, finally letting his eyes roam up to the other man's mismatched eyes. So rare... So beautiful.

"You've made up your mind, then." Kakashi murmured, his eyes still serious, something the chuunin was so unused to seeing.

"Hai..." Iruka replied as he tangled his fingers in the fine hair at the base of the older man's neck, encouraging him in a subtle way.

With a low groan that almost sounded relieved, the jounin bent down and captured the other man's lips in a seering kiss, his eyes sliding shut as he did so. Iruka's lips parted willingly beneath the desperate press of lips, feeling his eyelids flutter as the other man's tongue brushed his own. A shiver coarsed through his body and he found himself gripping the back of the other man's head more tightly, Kakashi's desperation apparently being contagious.

(uncensored on )

Shakily, he leaned forward pressing a sweet kiss to the other man's lips, not wanting the contact to stop. This caused the other man's eyes to slip open and lock on shimmering red and blue. Almost as slowly Iruka glanced away.

"...Stop. You're hurting yourself." the chuunin murmured, feeling his eyes sting even as he said it.

Kakashi couldn't stop the widening of his eyes at those words. His throat tightening, recognising the dismissal for what it was. Slowly, he let the cold mask of Sharingan Kakashi slip into place, knowing that Iruka noticed. He saw it in the subtle flinch.

Moving almost unconciously, Kakashi pulled away from the other man, before turning and sorting through the scattered clothing on the floor. He heard the other man move, knowing those deep brown eyes were focused on him as he quickly cleaned himself and redressed. It was only when he heard the sound of bare feet approaching that he reacted.

"I don't want pity, Iruka." The soft steps immediately stopped, felt the other man's weight shift as if he didn't know what to do.

"I...Why did you come to me, then..." Came the whispered response.

Kakashi stood and turned, walking towards the shorter man, totally focused on him. Iruka's breath caught as a hand grabbed his chin, tilting it slightly so they could stare into one anothers' eyes. The chuunin worried his lip at the dark circles and sharp pain he found there. So much... the stronger shinobi was suffering so much...

"I wanted you. Nothing else." came the strained response, the older man's voice hushed.

Iruka, stiffened and felt his eyes widening slightly in mild shock. "I... I'm not even of your rank! I can't offer"

"You think that matters to me" Kakashi cut of his sentence sharply, as if he didn't want to hear anymore.

The chuunin went silent, his eyes looking away from the other man. So he really hadn't come here for comfort. He'd come for something far more precious and fragile. Brown eyes slowly shifted, locking with Kakashi's once again.

"L-let me have time..."

"...Alright." The look in the jounin's eyes was softer... almost relieved.

A shiver passed through his form suddenly, and he realised that he was still completely nude. A faint flush crossed his cheeks, resulting in an amused grin crossing the other man's features. Kakashi stepped back and turned, giving the other man some form of privacy to keep the level of discomfort down.

"Come with me tonight."

Iruka blinked and look up from retying the wrappings around his ankles, arching a brow at the other man. The silver topped head turned just slightly, allowing the jounin to observe him from the corner of his eye. Thus the younger man let him see his confusion, still unsure of what he was asking.

"To my apartment. Just tonight."

Heaving a sigh, the chuunin finished with his shoes and pants and began to reorganize his hair in its usual ponytail. The other man turned, watching him silently with a small frown; he had yet to return his mask to its usual place. Finally Iruka looked up, bracing himself against the mission desk.

"Why" he asked, a brown eyebrow lifting in question; he wasn't going to the other man's home if they were just going to end up... Like that again.

"...I dunno. Just kinda want you there, I suppose." Kakashi gave him a lopsided grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fine... But just tonight. Clingy bastard." and he couldn't help but smile warmly after those words, just from how much the other man's face lit up.

"Thank you, Iruka."

Fin

I have no idea why I came back to Prolly cus there's so many more people here. ;; Oh well. It's censored, even though you prolly know what's happening. Check for the smut.


	2. Hypnotized

Hypnotized

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, sap

Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not that anyone cares. Nobody reads these anyways.

Notes: I was listening to the hard christian rock band 'Pillar' while writing this. Thus why I titled this chapter Hypnotized, cus it's just such a good, emotional song. pouts I'm grouchy cus my shoulder hurts. So sorry if this sucks major bad. You can kill me.

"Ano... Shall we stop for dinner, Iruka-sensei" asked Kakashi, hands in his pockets and slouched ever so slightly, much as he always was.

A chocolate brown eyebrow twitched in vague irritation. "You're pushing it tonight, Kakashi-san..."

A gloved hand came up to scratch the back of a silver topped head. "Ah... But I feel I should after all the trouble I've caused you."

An exasperated sigh passed Iruka's lips. "Fine..."

The jounin smiled brightly at this and immediately headed for the Ichiraku. This late at night, Konoha's best ramen stall wouldn't be as packed as usual, thus they could eat and drink sake peacefully. Besides, there was lots to talk about this night.

The stall came into view quickly soon, both had pushed the flaps aside and had each taken a stool. The cook was actually fairly surprised to see them, for, as he so bluntly put it, he just didn't get customers at midnight. The copy nin merely chuckled and said that tonight was a special occasion. Iruka could only blink in surprise at the other man, feeling his cheeks flame. Suddenly he wasn't sure he regretted all this as much as he should...

"How does sake sound tonight, Iruka-san" It was almost as if Kakashi was unsure of wether or not to suggest alcohol.

"Good, actually." the Chuunin responded, hoping a couple warm drinks would help at least a little.

The orders were quickly placed, leaving both men waiting, both taking occasional sips of the almost hot sake that had been placed before them. Surprisingly there was little conversation between them, almost as if they were talking about the genin that the silver haired man was training again. Briefly, he wondered how Naruto was, glancing at the other man.

"Kakashi-san... How is Naruto" the words slipped out before he could stop himself. He was anxious to hear about the young boy's progress.

"Heh. Worried" A silver brow arched, vague amusement showing in the other man's eyes. "He's doing fine. Naruto is full of surprises."

A smile curved Iruka's lips as he stared at his hands, letting out a soft sigh of relief. The jounin watched him, and was slightly surprised at how the other man's features softened at the mere mention of his former student's success. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad to bring him the news himself. He was almost jealous of all the time Naruto got to spend with the kind hearted teacher.

For a brief moment, Kakashi wondered if the other man even really needed the kind of companionship that he himself longed for. Perhaps Iruka was reluctant because he was content to have his students, and that was all he needed. Despite the frustrated shouts that occasionally came from the academy, the jounin also saw the smiles, and the amusement.

"Kakashi" The jounin blinked, turning to give the other man a curious look.

"No need to shout..."

"I just said your name three times... Anyways. Our food's here." There was an amused glint in Iruka's eyes as he said this, making the other man give him a suspicious look.

"You're teasing me." Kakashi murmured in disbelief as he broke his pair of chopsticks, feeling a little offended. He wasn't that spacey.

"Hai. So"

Snorting, the older man stirred his noodles, giving the chuunin a mild glare. Albeit a halfhearted one. "I'm not that absent minded."

Iruka merely smiled at this and began to eat. A silver brow arched in question to the younger man's sudden bout of playfulness, a little confused. Sure he could read most seemingly trivial things in battle, but this... This was something totally different.

"Umino Iruka... " Began with a sigh, but trailed off, not really knowing what to say as he began to eat, focusing on the bowl in front of him. How long had it been since he'd had ramen..?

"Hmm" The younger looked up, instinctively reacting to his name being said.

Brown eyes widened in shock upon spotting the empty bowl of ramen, chopsticks laid neatly ontop. Blinking, Iruka glanced between the jounin and his empty bowl, surprised at how speedily he ate. Kakashi merely smiled at his reaction and tapped the mask on his face in response.

"Oh..." was all he could come up with for a response, his brows knitting together; he should have known that...

The jounin merely chuckled and turned slightly, leaning his back against the ramen bar. "It's getting late. We should get going."

"Hai..."

The walk to Kakashi's apartment was fairly uneventful. No words were exchanged, they merely walked in companiable silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. So lost, in fact, that Iruka tripped and nearly faceplanted. Had it not been for the firm hand that placed itself on his shoulder to keep him steady, he probably would have.

Out of the corner of his eye, as he sheepishly apologised and thanked the man, he thought he saw the single visible eye soften. A light flush colored his cheeks at that as he rubbed the horizontal scar on his nose. It was a nervous habit and made him far too easy to read.

Mentally, Kakashi chuckled as he opened the door of his apartment and flicked on the lights, stretching. It had been a hard day, he'd had to admit. What with the mission, the blasted report... Iruka. The copy nin glanced over his shoulder, giving the other man a fond smile.

"Make yourself at home." the jounin said in invitation as he shrugged off his vest and draped it over the back of a chair.

Slightly nervous, Iruka nodded as he closed the door, but otherwise didn't move, seemingly at a loss. "Ano... Kakashi-san..."

"Hmm" The silver haired shinobi was currently unwraveling the white cloth that was wrapped around his thigh and ankles.

"Why did you want me here"

At his question, Kakashi lifted his head and glanced at him, his eyes devoid of the earlier warmth and amusement. A shiver ran down the chuunin's spine at that look, his eyes widening slightly as the other ninja stood. Sandled feet began to move, the pace slow and calculated as if the jounin was mapping out his next move in his head, that or giving Iruka ample time to escape. A calloused hand lifted and cupped the younger man's chin, the firm softer and far less demanding than all the times he'd done it before.

Brown eyes scanned the face before him, the single visible eye focused on him and yet... There wasn't the barest hint of a threat in those eyes. Something was different in this look, something that made him feel unusual warm and rendered him speechless. Kakashi's movements were more focused and drawn out, leaving a sense of anticipation thick in there.

However the moment was gone as soon as it came as a smile crinkled the edges of the other man's eye. "I just wanted some company tonight, that's all."

Iruka stood there, blinking dumbly for a few moments after he'd been released, wondering why his heart was racing and his mind couldn't focus on the words the other man had said. Sighing, the brown haired chuunin untied his hitai-ate and set it on the kitchen table. He blinked at the kunai which had obviously been stabbed into the table, obviously where a paper used to be, since little pieces were still pinned beneath the sharpened metal. Aparently Kakashi had gotten news that he hadn't liked.

Shaking his head, he shucked his vest, laying it over the back of a couch before leaning against said piece of furniture, watching the other man in silence for a few moments. Kakashi had drawn down his mask and removed his crooked forhead protector, both eyes focused on removing his sandals. Once both had been placed neatly to the side mismatched eyes lifted to watch him, a smile curving his lips.

"You're awfully cheerful today." Iruka murmured, his eyes hooded slightly in weariness.

"I have a reason to be." came the reply, causing the chuunin's cheeks to flame.

"T-that... I..." How could the other man talk about what they'd done so calmly?

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

Blinking, Iruka turned his head, seeing the other man pad down the short hallway and enter a room. The chuunin stood, surprised that the other man had decided against mocking his bashfulness for once. Furrowing his brows, he knealt, quickly undoing his ankle wrappings and kicking his sandals aside. Maybe there was something wrong with Kakashi today.

Then again, maybe it was just him. The jounin had just gotten back from a fairly difficult mission and was probably exhausted from the day's events. It happened. Maybe the other man just wasn't thinking straight.

Mentally groaning, Iruka padded down the hallway towards the door the other man had entered, assuming it was his room. Biting his lip, he slid the door open, peeking inside only to see the other shinobi sitting on his bed, eyes closed. Tilting his head, Iruka slipped through the opening, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hmm... I almost died today."

The comment was so bland and nonchalant that Iruka's head snapped up and his eyes widened. Almost died? Had the mission really been that dangerous? Iruka hadn't know the level or the details... But it was so hard to picture Kakashi even remotely close to death. No... Not Sharingan Kakashi... But something inside him tightened at the thought. The scarred face tranquil in death, dried blood caked at the corners of his mouth and over his blue lips...

"Kakashi..." his voice was a raspy whisper as he stared down at the floor, his eyes still wide, but the other man heard him.

"Ah, Iruka-san. I was..." The other man paused before the bed he was sitting on creaked as he moved, bare feet moving almost silently as he walked over to the chuunin. His brows knitted in concern at the other man's wide eyed stare. "Iruka... Are you alright...? Are you sick"

"I heard you." Came the soft voice, his eyes slipping shut.

Kakashi visibly winced. "I was just running it over in my mind... I'm fine..."

The copy nin started as a hand shot up, tangling in his hair and dragging his head down. Iruka's expression was pained, determined, and... nervous for some reason. Blinking, he wondered what he'd said wrong.

"I'm done thinking..." the chuunin murmured before pressing their lips together.

Kakashi made a soft noise of surprise in the back of his throat, his eyes widening slightly. The kiss didn't last long, however, before Iruka pulled away, a deep blush coloring his cheeks, but otherwise he looked serious. The copy nin blinked, his eyes still slightly wide.

"I-Iruka..." He stuttered, utterly stunned by the teacher's actions.

The younger man glanced aside. "...We... You, me... We could die any day... So I thought... When I thought..."

A soft smile ghosted over Kakashi's lips before he leaned in, brushing their cheeks together in a small sign of affection. Firm hands moved to grip the other man's hips, thumbs caressing the skin just underneath the other man's shirt. Deep brown eyes blinked up at him in mild confusion, moving to lay his hands over the other man's tentatively.

"...I love you too, Iruka." The older man said, his voice barely a whisper against his ear.

Kakashi felt more than saw the smile that curved Iruka's lips. "...Thank you."

The older man merely nodded in response, lacing their fingers together as he laid a light kiss on the other man's cheek. "Thank i you /i ."

-

Kakashi"Ano... Does this mean we get to have sex again"

Iruka"KAKASHI" thwap

Kakashi"Itai! What'd you do that for"

-

Thank You...

YaoiloverS - Cus you were my first reveiwer and said such wonderful things about my fic.

AmberEyes - I'm glad you enjoyed my attention to detail.

Hitomi - I'm glad you liked my portrayal of the characters.

narlover - Without demands for more, I prolly wouldn't have wrote more.

akitso - I'm glad you liked!

campurr - I'll give you a second helping sometime. wink Need to get into the lemon mood again. stretch

Spectre - Cus author's love fic whores xD (No offense intended, deary. doesn't want to die a painful death. )

lo - Cus you liked it. I love it when people like my stuff.

eyes0nme19 - Cus you loved it.

L-Lamb - Cus you think I'm awesome at KakaIru. sniffle. ;-; thank you! glomp

SnyperKat - Cus you liked and Kakashi and Iruka are just... undeniably sexy.

Thanks, all of you! blows kisses. I hope you liked that. I tried to get it out the night after I posted the first one but... You saw how that turned out. xD I had troubles writing some of the parts, mainly cus I didn't know where to go with it. Anyways, thanks to all of you!


End file.
